User blog:OnettheDev/Update Ideas
Ahhhh, Jailbreak. A normal day in this game would be camping cops, broken handcuffs, players bullying bacons, and vehicles crashing into each other. But what if we had updates... BETTER THEN ASIMO'S? Well, of course, Asimo will most likely send me to Mad City for punishment, but... Here are some ideas. Idea 1: New FBI Gamepass...AND FIX DA HANDCUFFS! We have policemen, SWAT teams, but what about FBI? It would make more realism obviously, and FBI Team members spawn in the FBI Base, and they also have better shields (They can't slow you down, and make you take less damage). Their vehicle is a modified Hummer vehicle with a minigun, which is called the FBI Hummer. It can let 7 people in (6 people if not including the minigun), and the tires can never get popped. The cost to unlock the team is R$300, and will permanently give you access to the FBI Base, the FBI Team, FBI Hummer, and all the other good stuff. Also, unlocking the FBI Gamepass will give you access to a special Knife that you can throw. Code: FBIOpenUp. Gives $5,000. Idea 2: Actual real life weapons. Yes yes, we have the Shotgun, the Pistol, the AK47, all that other stuff, but if we can change from a simple Shotgun name to a real life Mossberg 500. Like I said in Idea 1, it would add realism to the game, and it will have the opportunity to have more weapons such as a Desert Eagle, Hush Puppy, maybe even add Arsenal weapons. Code: CoolWeaponCode Gives: Creagle. Idea 3: Tow Trucks. Alright, we all know Asimo and Bad wants to make the game more realistic. We can if we add the Tow Truck, which an NPC will tow after the vehicle has not been driven after 5 minutes. Tow Trucks will be given out to admins, which it will be called the Tow Truck. This special vehicle has decent speed, and can tow another vehicle (Except Flying Vehicles and Jet Ski) Code: NewTruck Gives: $1,500 Idea 4: More melee weapons. We have a Sword (Which btw, really stinks), and maybe we can add some more weapons like a Baseball Bat, a Crowbar, Axe, Machete, and maybe a Scythe. Baseball Bat: 30 damage per swing (60 damage with a critical hit) Crowbar: 20 damage per hit (40 damage with a critical hit) Axe: 50 damage per hit (100 damage with a critical hit) Machete: 25 damage per hit (50 damage with a critical hit) Scythe: 100 damage per hit. Code: SpecialScythe Gives: Scythe Idea 5: Burger Resturant Robbery Location We could add a Burger Resturant to the game to make it a bit more realistic. (After all, who would have a diet of only donuts?) In the resturant, the cashier is Maplestick, and like the Donut Shop, you automatically get a Burger which heals 30 health (40 health for cops). It would give $750 upon robbing it. Code: BurgerMaster Gives: $3,500 Idea 6: Coming Soon Category:Blog posts